thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Apophis Strikes
This is the 3rd episode of my series, enjoy! Plot Last time, Shinobi and Zero fought an intense clash, but meanwhile in the shadows, Lloyd battled Phantamus and he may have been destroyed. Now, back to the episode. Draco and Zephyros start crashing into each other, Draco and Zephyros both then fall down on the floor, both turning into ball form, the battle was a draw. Akie said that Zero was incredible, Zero gets up and says to Shinobi that their fight was great, Shinobi begins to smile. Zero asks if he may join him on his ultimate quest, Shinobi agrees and the three boys head to the Bakugan Arena. They arrive watching Akie versus a random opponent, while noticing a girl in blue hair analyzing Akies battle, Zero asks who she is, the girl responds saying that her name is Mary Enkai, a observer of Bakugan battles and is a strategist. Zero understands what she is doing, and asks if Mary brawled, Mary responds saying yes, but she is not so great, she shows her Bakugan - Aquos Hyper Apophis. Apophis opens up and appears to be a snake like Bakugan, Apophis greets Zero and Shinobi, as well as Zephyros and Draco. The battle ends with Akie winning a great fought match. Zero and the others than leave the Bakugan Arena. At the streets of Bakugan City, Mary is walking but a person jumps down and surprises her, the person says his name is Lex. He challenges her with his Darkus Rololex, Mary tries to say no, but the battle begins, Mary is very frightened, but Zero and Co run in and say that Lex shouldn't call an instant battle, Shinobi tells Mary to battle Lex to show him his errors. Mary agrees and sends out a Gate Card and her Apophis, Mary gets pumped up and activates "Poison Blow", which makes Apophis shoot a poison pump of venom, Rololex then quickly dodges, Mary is very curious and analyzes with her laptop, Rololex is a Bakugan with fast speed, and great defense, even its attack power is incredible. Lex then activates the ability - "Stone Rolling" which makes Rololex turn into a ball and quickly rams into Apophis, Apophis is damaged a little, but still can fight, Apophis begins to rise and Mary activates the ability "Killer Tail" which causes Apophis to smash its tail with a deadly blow, it hits Rololex's head, hurting very much. Rololex begins to ram once again into Apophis, but its incredible speed dodges it, Apophis is back in condition and begins shooting a pump of water at Rololex, Rololex slams its arms to push back the blow, and succeeds. Mary quickly gets to the point activating "Mega Tail", which slams Rololex into a wall, causing it to be very damaged and turned into ball form. Lex immediatly starts the battle once again and activates "Spike Storming" once Rololex is thrown out, Apophis is no match for the increased speed and already has lost much energy, Apophis tells Mary to not give up, and he can still win this, Mary activates her strongest ability - "Hydrocity" which surrounds the whole arena with water and releases aquatic like tentacle spirits which attack Rololex multiple times, Rololex almosts looks defeated, did Mary win? Meanwhile, back on the top of the castle, Lloyd quickly glows purple and uses his strong aura to break free and quickly avoid the powerful energy beam just in a split-second. Darteon begins to glow purple to, and both partners eyes glow red, Lloyd tells Darteon to unleash his power, which causes a huge blast of Darkus Energy to explode in a powerful blast, Phantamus is quite damaged by that attack, but is still standing, Lloyd and Darteon are quite surprised that Phantamus could handle that powerful attack. Phantamus begins summoning 3 flying dark dragons which crash into Darteon, the attacks are wicked and intense, and Darteon cannot hold on any longer, Lloyd opens his Gate Card - "Power Booster" which begins boosting Darteons power, and Darteon begins to punch the 3 Shadow Dragons and destroys them in a flash, Phantamus is quite surprised that Lloyd and Darteon are that strong. Back at Mary and Lex's battle, the battle pace then turns into worse, Rololex is seen curled into a spike ball, defending from the whole attack. Mary is quite shocked and says that Rololex's defense power is incredible, Mary then comes up with an idea, activating a triple ability - Apophis slaps Rololex with its tail injuring him for a bit, Apophis activates its "Hydrocity" ability, Apophis and Mary begin glowing blue, Mary begins telling Apophis "It's time to show your new power!" Mary activates a new ability - "Blast Storm", which makes Apophis unleash a sphere of water and causes a explosion, Rololex is then defeated and turns into ball form, Mary wins the battle. Lex thought he would have totally won the battle, and begins running away ashamed that he lost that fight. Zero and Shinobi comment that Mary did a great job, while in the background, Akie says in his mind - "Zero, Shinobi, and Mary are great Brawlers, but when will I get stronger?" Leaving Akie thinking about his progress, as Zero and Shinobi talk to Mary about her battle. (End Of Episode) Preview Its Lloyds time to defeat the powerful Phantamus, its going to be a miracle if he will destroy him too, meanwhile, the plot begins to move as evil finally appears, 3 strange hooded figures from a mysterious company named P-Inc. What will happen to all these Brawlers?